


She didn’t know

by Rossilina66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sam x reader x Dean - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossilina66/pseuds/Rossilina66
Summary: You are inserted into the show Supernatural. You are in a relationship with Sam but also have feelings for Dean. And what about Cas, your best friend, your other half. What will happen when they find out what you can really do?What will happen when you find out? A little smut to make everything come together.





	1. She didn’t know how fun it would be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments below. It starts in a smut which is weird but it makes sense as you keep reading. I’m not the best at grammar so sorry for any mistakes.

“Ummm” you moaned as you rubbed against Sam who was dead asleep next to you.

You had turned your body so you could get comfortable but your body had other plans. You felt him starting to get hard as you got wet. “Umm” you were super horney now but you felt him stir in his sleep.

You had a choice, to let your big moose sleep or get some dick. “Uhhh” you said louder as you rubbed against him causing him to wake.

“Y/N, what are you doing” Sam said trying not to moan.

“Babe, I’m horney” you said as you kept rubbing. You reached behind yourself to grab behind his neck and pull him closer.

Sam knew you guys had things to do tomorrow but he was really hard and wanted you badly so he gave in. Sam started kissing you on your neck as you moaned.

He reached down in between your legs to find you wearing nothing so he dipped down then back up to spread your juices on your clit. He started rubbing as you started moaning.

“Sam” you moaned as he slipped a finger into you. He kept pumping his finger into you as he used his thumb to rub your clit. Sam felt you getting even wetter which made him even horneyer.

“Fuck babe, hearing you moan and feeling you get so wet makes me so hard” Sam said as he started rubbing his cock against your ass making him groan.

You felt yourself getting close as Sam added another finger. Your breath was going fast, moans and curses were flowing out of your mouth.

“Cum for me baby. Cum all over my hand” You felt him pick up the pace. You could hear his fingers going in and out of you which made you cum.

“Uhhhh, Sam” the last part dragged out as You came all over his hand. You laughed a little as your body stopped convulsing.

“You sounds so hot when you cu..” that last word turned into a moan as you reached behind yourself to grab his cock.

“Ohhh, you like that” you said as you went from the base to the tip rubbing your thumb across the slit.

“Yesss” he moaned.

You started rubbing him along your vagina. As you stroked down, rubbing over your opening, Sam pushed into you. You moaned, feeling him fill you.

He started slowly thrusting after giving you a second to adjust. You reached behind yourself and grabbed his but pulling him further into you.

“Ahhh, Sammy faster” You felt your orgasm building again. He picked up the pace moaning in your ear. He reached down to rub your clit again.

“Uhhhh, fuuuuccckkk” you felt your orgasm coming “Sam, Sam, Sammy-uhhh” you moaned as you came around his cock.

He fucked you through your orgasm, moaning and groaning while trying not to cum. He slowed down the pace he was rubbing your clit at.

“It feels so good when you cum around my cock” You turned around and laid him on his back failing to keep his cock inside of you.

You reinserted his dick and started to ride him. He let out a low groan and started massaging your breast. You started moaning again as he started rubbbing your hard nipples between his fingers.

His hand reached down to grab your ass. You leaned down to kiss him as you felt it building again. You guys were both moaning while kissing and you felt him getting close.

You gave up on kissing him and put your head on his chest because you guys were moaning to much. You started to practically twerk on his dick.

“Sam... I’m gonna.. I’m gonna cum again”

“Cum with me Y/N, cum all over my cock while I fill you.” You moaned loudly, so loud the whole world problably heard you.

He wrapped his arms around your torso so he could take control. “Sam” you yelled as you came around him.

He could feel you pulsing around him so with a few jagged thrust he exploded inside of you. “Uhh, Y/N, fuck” he yelled as he came.

After a few more thrust he let go of you and you fell beside him on the bed. About a minute later you started to curl up next to him, feeling completely satisfied. 

“I love you” he said as he started playing with your hair. 

“I love you too” you whispered right before you fell asleep. 


	2. She didn’t know how he felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a nightmare and even though Sam would comfort you, you’d decide to deal with it yourself. A trip to the kitchen turns into a trip into your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. It was very heartbreaking to write but the idea was too good.

You woke up breathing heavily. You got up and sat in the chair near the desk in hopes of not waking Sammy. Sam was always there to help you through your panic attack’s and your nightmares.

You knew he would comfort you but you didn’t want to bother him at 2:00 in the morning. You took a few minutes to sit there and breathe. 

After getting your bearings you put on a pair of underwear and one of Sam’s flannels. They reached down past your knees but they were comfy so you wore them anyways. 

You eventually decided to get a drink of water so you started heading to the kitchen. When you walked in, Dean was sitting there opening another beer, dispite the fact that he already had two empty bottles on the table. 

He looked sad as he stared down at his lap. Dean was usually very closed off and didn’t show his emotions except anger. It was only when he went to take a swig that he saw you. 

He hesatated only for a second and went on to take a big gulp and muster up a small smile. You could still see the pain in his eyes which confused you as to what would make him so sad. He set down the beer and still didn’t say anything so you decided to take control of the situation. 

“What’s up?” You tried to keep your voice level dispite the bad nightmare you just had. He didn’t seem to really notice but didn’t say anything for a little bit.

”Nothing” He said before drinking more beer. 

“What do you mean nothing there’s clearly something wrong.” You took another step into the kitchen.

”I said, nothing.” You could hear the anger creeping into Dean’s voice.

”It’s always nothing. I see you upset and try to help you, but you just shut me down.” You took another step after no response.”I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

You were trying to stand your ground and help him. You understood that he wasn’t quite as open as Sam but everyone needed someone to talk to sometimes. 

“Do you really wanna know?” Dean said while still avoiding your eyes. 

“Yes” You tryed to ignore the sparkle in his bright green eyes.

”No you don't.” He drank some more.

”How do you know that I don’t wanna know if you haven’t told me.” You knew you were sounding a bit childish but sometimes that’s just the way you have to talk to Dean, especially when he’s drinking.

“Y/N, just go.” He sounded like he was holding something back.

”No Dean, I’m not just gonna leave you here upset.”

”I said go” 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

”No”

”Yes”

”No”

”Yes”

”No”

”Dean” you pleaded. 

“Fine.... it’s you.” He stared at his beer again.

”What do you mean me?” You said feeling hella confused. Your arms fell to your sides as you tried to stay calm and wait for his answer.

He took a deep breath and looked into his lap.

“I mean, I hear you with Sam, saying his name, and I just... wish it was my name.”

You stood there in shock. You had feelings for him but you were with his brother. It wasn’t like you were just dating some guy who he didn’t know or even a friend of his. You were dating his little brother. 

You also never thought thee Dean Winchester would ever like you in any way. He never liked anybody he just did them and left them.

He looked up at you, studying your face. He saw shock on your face but also love and maybe even hope. You didn’t realize he got up until you felt his warm hands on your face.

”Say something.” He sounded scared because he had no clue what you were thinking.

”I-I don’t know what to say.” You say shakily. 

“Tell me I need to get over you, tell me you will never love me the way I love you.” His voice broke at the end. 

You had never heard Dean so emotional.. wait. Did he just say that he loved you?

You looked into his emerald green eyes, searching for sarcasticness or anything that showed that he was joking. All you saw in Deans eyes were love and fear. 

You felt the tears stinging your eyes and saw the tears flowing down his face. All you wanted to do was wipe them away.

You saw and felt him start to lean down. You were unsure of what to do so you froze.

All that kept chanting in your head was “What about Sam?” 

Suddenly you felt his lips on yours and the thought of Sam flew out the window. You kissed him back with the only thought on your mind being Dean.

You felt his tounge go across your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You allowed it.

Dean’s kisses were different than Sam’s. Sam’s were more forceful and demanding but Dean’s were softer and gentler. But they were both filled with love. 

As his tounge explored your mouth a soft moan escaped your lips. He responded by pulling you in closer. You felt his erection getting bigger, even though it turned you on, it brought you back to reality.

You pulled away and pushed him back. He looked at you, all of the happiness and hope receding and sadness and fear flowing into his eyes. 

You wanted to help him, to hold him, to hug him. But you were with Sam. He took a step towards you and you put your hands up stopping him.

”I can’t.”

”But Y/N, I know you felt that.” He was holding onto this last shred of hope that was slipping too quickly out of his fingers.

“I’m with Sam, I can’t do this to him.” Tears started flowing down your face. 

“You tell me that you don’t have feelings for me and that you don’t love me and I’ll back off.” Tears were now running down his face too.

”I love Sammy.” Your voice cracked even though you tried to keep it steady. 

“But you love me too.” He said, reaching out for you. 

You backed away. Yes you had feelings for Dean, but you couldn’t hurt Sammy like that. Sam didn’t deserve this.

”No Dean, I can’t hurt Sammy.” It hurt to say this but it had to be said. 

“And what about me?” You could hear the anger creeping back into Deans voice.

”Dean please.” You begged him to stop but you weren’t really sure if you wanted him to. 

“No Y/N, I love you and...” 

“I said I can’t.” You said breaking him off as the bunker’s lights flickered.

”Y/N I.”

You ran away crying. You ran out of the bunker and just kept running, running, running.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. She didn’t know what that was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to find you gone. What happens when he approaches Dean about you disappearing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post again. I’ve been really busy lately but was able to write this. Hope you like it, any suggestions or positive feedback would be greatly appreciated and welcome.

You stopped running as you reached a clearing. There was nothing but grass and a few trees. You kneeled down, not caring you were half naked or that it was raining.

As water poured down your face all you could think about was Sammy.

”Why?” You said to no one as you felt the ground beneath you.

As you reached down to touch the grass you felt something. A sort of tingle in your fingers.Then it felt like something was creeping up your arms. The more you cried the further up your arms it crawled.

Thunder and lightning started flashing around you.  
**************************************  
As Sam reached for you to pull you closer he noticed that you weren’t there. He opened his eyes and you were nowhere to be seen. 

He sat up, getting worried. He first checked the bathroom, panic rising in him when you weren’t there either. 

He starts to call your name but there was no response. He decided to check the kitchen before getting too worried, because sometimes you would have a late night snack. 

When he walks in to the kitchen and sees your not there either he starts to get really worried, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. 

He decided to check the library, hoping you decided to read or write something. He walks in to the library, to find Dean sitting there drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. 

“Have you seen y/n?” Sam asks Dean before noticing Deans tear stained cheeks. 

“Remember, she’s your girlfriend.” Dean try’s not to slur his words before taking another gulp of whiskey.

“Ok and, I can’t find her and her phones in the room?” Sam was feeling very confused, wondering what was up with his brother, but decided to focus on finding you first.

“Yeah in your guys’ room.” Dean says sounding less drunk and more irritated. 

“What’s your problem, I just asked you a simple question?”

“Nothing Sam.... nothing” Dean says unable to stop a tear from falling down his face. 

Sam felt so confused at this moment. Dean was almost crying, which almost never happened, and you were missing.

Something clicked in Sam’s head. “What happened?”

Dean looked at Sam scoffed and then decided to say, “That’s for HER to tell you” he put emphasis on her. 

“What do you mean HER..” it took Sam a second to connect the dots “y/n?”

“Wow, and you’re the smart one” Dean chuckled a little after. 

“Stop joking around, we need to fi...”

Sam was cut off by the sound of thunder.

“It’s not supposed to rain today.” Sam said

Deans face turned white. 

“She’s out there” Dean looked really worried, almost scared. 

“What do you mean she’s out there? You know what don’t even answer that, let’s go.” Sam turned and started walking towards the bunkers garage. 

Dean put the bottle down and followed Sam.They both had a bad feeling that they couldn’t shake. 

As they got in the impala, since he wasn’t driving, Sam took out his phone and tried to find the closest park. He knew when you got stressed or mad you liked to be in nature 

As they drove around like maniacs they couldn’t help but wonder when and if they were gonna find you.


End file.
